Rael Kertia vs Krano
Rael arrives in the werewolves' territory with Karias and engages in battle with one of the warriors who were ganging up on Frankenstein. Prologue Rai and Frankenstein leave immediately along with Muzaka and Lunark after learning that M-21 is being used as an experiment specimen by the werewolves. Frankenstein sends for Karias and Rael who were then training at his island. They reach the werewolf territory just as the warriors power up to kill Frankenstein. Rael attacks Krano and prevents him from delivering a fatal blow. The werewolves are taken aback by the sudden arrival of the noble clan leaders and decide to finish off the intruders. Rael fights Krano, while Karias and Frankenstein take on Braang and Dorant respectively. Battle Summary Krano is livid that the nobles trespassed their territory as he dodges Rael's attacks. He recognizes him as the Kertia clan leader but finds him lacking compared to his reputation and stabs Rael in the chest with his hand. To his surprise, Rael's body turns into a cluster of bats. Rael rushes downwards inflicting a gash on the dazed werewolf and starts attacking at a blinding speed. He asks Krano whether he still finds him unimpressive. Krano loses track of Rael and starts slashing blindly. He regains his composure and punches Rael. The young clan leader crouches and blocks but is pushed backwards. Krano triumphantly declares that although his speed is commendable, it will be useless against him without realizing that Rael has reappeared behind him. Rael increases his speed and overwhelms him with successive attacks. A brief interval ensues. Krano admits that it was justified that the clan leaders were compared to them but states that the new power adopted by the warriors has given them an edge. He decides to use the power he gained from the physical modification technology and undergoes further transformation. Rael is shocked to witness his opponent's wounds heal completely and notes that his aura has become stronger. He covers his face as Krano slashes repeatedly and gets pushed backwards by a sudden kick. The noble rebounds and cuts Krano's arm but the injury is superficial. He crashes onto the ground after being punched and is nearly hit by a sonic howl Krano lets out. He gets worried since the warrior is now faster and stronger than him. But then, he remembers Rajak's words to never set limits for himself. The previous Kertia clan leader had advised him to always endeavor to surpass himself. Grandia blazes in a crimson flame by its wielder's resolution to conquer the odds. Rael envelops his nemesis in a blitz and slays him with a powerful attack, proclaiming that the clan leaders too, have become stronger. Krano falls down with a large cross-shaped scar on his chest and dies. Aftermath Rael gazes into the horizon in melancholy. Karias, who was battling Braang, stops by and tells him that Rajak would have been proud of him. Karias asks him to hold off Braang and runs away. Rael is speechless to find Braang charging at him. The short duel between the two offers Karias an opportunity to summon his ultimate skill and kill Braang. Image Gallery Rael_vs_Krano_427.png Krano_Surprised.JPG Rael_ch427.png Rael_vs_Krano.png Rael_vs_Krano_(2).png Rael_vs_Krano0.png Rael_vs_Krano1.png Rael_vs_Krano2.png Rael_vs_Krano5.png Rael_vs_Krano3.png Rael_vs_Krano6.png Krano_vs_Rael.png Krano_vs_Rael_(2).png Krano_vs_Rael_(3).png Krano_vs_Rael_(7).png Krano_vs_Rael_(4).png Krano_vs_Rael_(5).png Krano_vs_Rael_(8).png Krano_vs_Rael_(6).png 429-Krano2.JPG 429-Krano-end.JPG Category:Battles